


Revenge

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Alex tracks down and fights Buck.





	

Upon dedicating herself more to the druids, Alex had also been able to strengthen her magic and refine her attacks. With the excess magic that this left her with, she could also see things that others could not. She called this ability Shadow Sight. And, when she wasn’t training, Alex sat down with the druids and went through reports on magical activity.

On this particular morning, though, the druids came to her with news of something else. Something that instantly caught her attention (which not much could, unless someone had news about Anne).

“Buck has been sighted,” said a robed Elder druid.

“Where?” asked Alex, immediately getting up and readying her wand. She averted her eyes from the druid, unable to stand the blinding white light that he became in Shadow Sight.

“Not here, obviously. Reports say that he is somewhere in the Harvest Counties,” said the Elder.

“I’ll find him,” said Alex. The Harvest Counties was big, but it wasn’t that big. She’d find him.

Epona, strangely enough, glowed with different lights of magic in different parts of it. Pink permeated one part of it, which was of immediate concern, but it was only a hidden little grove with five giant horse statues and a portal gate. There was purple magic near it, but Alex just assumed that it was from the portal gate. New Hillcrest had a muted blue light about it- not the bright blue of Katja’s magic or the blue-white of Linda’s moon magic, but the colour of lunar magic. One man was a mix of muted blue and dark blue. Alex had never seen dark blue magic before, but she recognised the old Jor-jitsu badge pinned to the man’s shirt. Perhaps dark blue was the colour of Jor-jitsu’s particular brand of magic. Crescent Moon Village was coloured red. So the rumours of vampires were true, then.

Alex continued on, heading past the gates and towards Jarlaheim. Perhaps Devil’s Gap would be too obvious of a place for evil to be. Especially considering the fact that they’d had their last showdown there too.

But, when Alex climbed over the gates and dropped down on the other side, she saw a shape in the mist. It formed into Buck, sitting with his legs over the edge of the path.

“Are you that stupid?” Alex barked at him. She wasn’t sure if he’d glowed with magic before, but he certainly did now. The hockey stick that he held across his knees also glowed with magic, some points brighter where runes had been carved into the wood. She could just push him off right here.

But then Buck got up, and Alex was too distracted by the confusing magic to do anything. His hockey stick glowed with a surge of magic, and Alex only barely got her shield up in time to deflect the blow. The magic dissipated into nothing, but she recognised it.

“How did you steal my magic?” asked Alex, glaring at him. “Answer me!” She sent Soul Strike back at him, aiming at the hand that held the hockey stick. She’d only meant to knock it away from him, the way one might disarm an opponent by hitting the wrist of their weapon hand. But her Soul Strike hit the hockey stick instead, and the resulting explosion blew them both away from each other.

Alex got to her feet, coughing in the dust. She saw a shape lying across from her, and approached it. It was Buck, lying motionless in a pool of blood. Luckily for him, the wound had cauterised from the magic. But his hand was just gone, as was the hockey stick.

“How did you steal my magic?” Alex repeated, kicking him in the ribs in an effort to wake him. She watched Buck open his eyes, but she was confused at how his eyes widened in confusion.

Buck had never been more confused. Maybe the Soul Rider had cast some sort of confusion spell on him. But then the pain in his wrist hit him, and he screamed. The Soul Rider looked confused as he disappeared.

Back at home, Buck found his aunt and watched her face pale before she grabbed him by the arm and escorted him to one of the many rooms on the base. His head hurt too now, swarming with confusing thoughts and memories that he shouldn’t have. It made no sense for his master to be his mother, or this Dark Rider to be his aunt, or that Soul Rider to be his… his…

And then there was a burning pain in his wrist, and Buck screamed in pain. He didn’t know it, but he was screaming for his mother.

Jess looked at her nephew in concern, hating that he was in so much pain. But the cyber hand would serve him well. He just had to get used to it. She cast a quick spell on him to make him sleep, and then she left, tears shining on her cheeks.


End file.
